


Divisive

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst, Training, Vignette, bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: And when she searches, she can call upon that divisiveness that permeates everything Kylo Ren does. When he talks of Snoke, there’s marked strain in his deference, a wavering edge to his allegiance— and all of it nurtures the uncertainty in his heart.—Rey stays with Kylo a little longer. A study on character and the unlikely formation of a relationship. One-shot.





	Divisive

**Author's Note:**

> First Star Wars story. I was inspired by the movie and had to write something so I just finished this up recently.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought. :)
> 
> Big thanks to my beta as always.

1.

He’s there when she arrives, a dark smear among the Stormtroopers in her travel-blurred vision. She blinks to clear it as the swish of the glass opening reaches her ears. The Stormtroopers have been pushed aside, shoved to the far corners of the room by the Force; Ben opens the transporter himself. Through the Bond, she feels an erratic, humbling kind of excitement. Something closer to anxiety. 

“You’re here,” he says, wide-eyed. Remembering himself, he extends a gloved hand toward her. “Come on. I am to take you to my master.”

She sits up without his aid, hops down from the capsule a little too quickly though she can’t help but give a little smile. She never imagined she would feel such optimism in enemy territory but there is only openness in Ben’s face. A hesitant form of it through the Bond. And when she searches, she can call upon that divisiveness that permeates everything Kylo Ren does. When he talks of Snoke, there’s marked strain in his deference, a wavering edge to his allegiance— and all of it nurtures the uncertainty in his heart. 

The knowledge of it straightens her spine, calms her heartbeat. It is almost enough to make her _smug_. 

Ben sighs and takes her firmly by the arm. “Stop that.” 

She stumbles at first but finds his pace and matches it. “What?” 

He simply says, “We have somewhere to be,” and it isn’t until a door shuts behind them that Rey feels the change in the Bond. 

2.

Kylo Ren has killed Snoke. 

But, to Rey’s surprise, the divisiveness in his heart does not settle. She _feels_ it through the Bond. Ben looks to her, saber spitting sparks because it isn’t _finished_ yet, and she thinks she senses pain through the Bond. She swallows. Perhaps the pain is her own. 

He moves to her. Steps over the enemies they’d felled together. She meets him halfway, standing near him with words on her tongue. They are meant to be convincing but she can tell he will not listen.

Not yet.

The Bond hums with tension. Ben sighs and his gaze slides away from her. A gloved hand settles in her hair.

“We’re not done, Rey,” he murmurs. 

And, hands curling into fists, she echoes darkly, “Not _yet_.”

3.

She’s sprawled on the floor, fighting a bad fall. The air smells charged. Like singed hair.

Reason, cruel and detached, tells him to lift her to her feet and hurl her against the opposite wall. His body, remembering, tells him it is unnecessary. Let’s him know it won’t work. When she manages to stand and takes up her saber, he pushes her until she vomits and not a second more. 

He retracts his saber. “We’re done for today.”

Rey drags her sleeve over her mouth, head shaking, body wavering. Such admirable determination and yet—

He leaves her in a flurry of black robes. 

4.

“I know you’ll turn,” she says, standing behind him and her presence, her influence on him, is strong. “I saw it. I see it, still.”

Kylo doesn’t respond. He keeps his gaze trained on the stars passing outside, but he doesn’t really see them. 

“I wouldn’t have come if I wasn’t sure,” she says, and her confidence burns bright and unwavering through the Bond. 

So inspiring. So beautiful. He’s gripped with the urge to turn toward her. It makes him wish for his mask but it’s a pointless reflex at this point; he can’t hide much from her anyway. 

“Rey,” he says. “Why are you so attached to the Resistance?” 

“What sort of question is that?”

“A valid one.”

Rey sighs, put-upon. “They’ve been kind to me.”

“You are not the First Order’s enemy.” Kylo turns to her now. To make a point, he tells himself, though he does step closer. “You are not my enemy.”

Rey takes a step back, shaking her head. “The Supreme Leader,” she spits. “You wanted me to stay because you still want to turn me over to your side. But I will never side with killers. I will never believe what you’ve done is right.” 

“We both want the other to change,” Kylo says. “We may as well admit it.” 

Her face is smoothed of emotion, but there’s a tightening in her jaw that belies anger. Frustration and resolve swirl through the Bond; he cannot tell who is feeling what anymore. She says, “I suppose we should.” 

This time, it is Rey who leaves. 

In the morning, they will begin again. When it comes to the other, they feel palpable resolve; Kylo returns to the view-screen and assures himself his resolve is stronger.

But without her near him, he doubts.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry too much about Rey and her training. Kylo Ren is harsh but fair and definitely kind with her compared to how Snoke was with him. And he trains her sort of like athlete, finding at what point she ‘breaks’ and forcing her to stop so as not to push herself too much. It’s definitely not perfect but it’s a start.


End file.
